tokyo_mew_momofandomcom-20200214-history
Mew Momo Power
Mew Momo Power is the English language dub of Tokyo Mew Momo, licenced by 4Kids Entertainment. The English dub aired from February 19th 2020 to July 2021 with only 23 episodes (26 in other English speaking countries) airing in the United States. The show was later dropped from the 4Kids block. Music All of the original background music was replaced with an original score made by 4Kids. All of the insert songs were replaced with new English songs, along with extra songs that were in scenes when songs weren't even played in the original (ex: Both transformation songs, "Momo's Theme", "Dance Another Day" and "Lucky Me"). DVD release In the United States, only 23 episodes aired on the 4Kids TV block on the FOX network. In other English speaking countries (Canada, Australia, South Africa), all 26 English dubbed episodes aired. The United Kingdom only aired 25 episodes (they never aired the English dubbed pilot episode). Australia's Madman company released 2 single disk DVDs containing 10 episodes (the pilot episode and 1-9). There has been no indication that they will release the rest. These DVDs are in Region 4, PAL format. The GTV company in South Africa released all 26 English dubbed episodes on 6 DVDs. They are currently the only country to release all of Mew Mew Power on DVD. These DVDs are in Region 2, PAL format. Cuts and Edits Due to 4kids' heavy censorship, the original plot of Tokyo Mew Momo was nearly completely changed. The first aired episode of Mew Momo Power was the twelfth episode of Tokyo Mew Momo. In which, Jack (Mirai Kareshi) ends up happy to find Momo as a Mew Momo. However, the pilot episode is completely forgotten and regarded as to not have existed in the rest of Mew Momo Power. In addition, many cat puns are added for a humorous effect. The Aliens become Cyniclons and their Chimera Animas are called Predasites. Visual edits, such as Japanese text, are completely erased or replaced by English text to relate to non-Japanese countries. Body lines in the transformations are removed to prevent "mature themes." Mew Candy's transformation is cut, so Cathy (Candy) is only shown transforming in group transformations. All Mew Momo marks are removed except for in the Mew's premiere episode. Dialogue is changed, sometimes for an unknown reason, leading to complete plot changes and the creation of many plot holes. One example of this is having Janet (Budou) telling Momo that Mary (Suika) lived in a homeless shelter and episodes later, showing her home and her siblings. They added a line from Janet saying that it was something that they all assumed to be true, but since it was her that said it to make Momo feel guilty for telling Mary to "go home", it was obvious that this was done due to the English dubbers not watching ahead and straying away from the original script. The Aliens' Mission Another big change was the origin of the Aliens, known in this dub as the Cyniclons. In the Japanese version, Earth was their home but they had to move due to changes in the environment. So they had to move to another planet until Earth stabilized but the planet they ended up on was worse than Earth. But since it took most of what they had to get there, they couldn't go back to Earth until millions of years later. By the time they were able to get back, they find humans living on Earth and polluting it. So the Aliens want Earth back before humans destroy it. In the English dub, this was all changed to the Cyniclons always living on a different planet but they polluted it so bad that the planet destabilized, so they had to leave but ended up on a worse planet. They soon find out about the humans and want Earth out of jealousy of the humans for being able to keep a planet, despite the pollution they create on it. Cuts in Mew Momo Power There were also many cuts made to the episodes (some cuts even lasting 30 seconds to a full minute), even some that were important to the plot. Momo's merging with the Extinct Brown Bunny was cut completely, causing confusion on how she got her powers. The scene showing Suika's father training in Canada is cut as well, so it's unknown if she even had a father in the English dub. Almost 4 minutes were cut out of episode 13 altogether due to it referencing episode 12 (which was put into discontinuity) and made it take place right after episode 11. So instead of Momo being afraid that Mirai found out her secret at the cherry tree incident, they changed it to Momo being afraid that Jack recognized her on TV. Transformations Mew Peach - The scene where DNA is being shown was completely cut due to the fact Momo was naked. In the next scene where sparkles begin to fall, shadows on Momo's body are removed, giving her 'flat' appearance. The background in which Momo poses in front of is removed completely. Instead, the time the Mew Pendant is shown is lengthened. Mew Grape - Like Momo the scene where DNA is shown is cut and the fact that Budou is naked. That scene also contained when Mew Grape's wings folded over to make her dress she later breaks from. The scene where Mew Grape is posing is cut completely. Instead, the time the Mew Pendant is shown is lengthened. Mew Candy - Her entire transformation was cut due to her being naked during most of it. Parts of it were only shown during the group transformation sequences 4Kids made. Mew Watermelon - Like the first two Mew Momos the DNA scenes are cut, along with the scene her arm cuffs appear in. A small part when her main outfit comes on was cut as well. At the end, Mew Watermelon is holding a different pose to avoid the Chinese reference at the end of the sequence. Out of all the transformations, Mew Watermelon's was the one with the most cuts (if you don't count Mew Candy's being cut completely). Mew Lemon - Like the others, the DNA is cut. To remove the fact that she was naked, 4Kids added a bra and underwear on her before her Mew Momo clothes appear. When Mew Lemon comes forward to land gracefully on her ending scene, the scene is sped up, but her ending pose is kept. Mew Cherry - Name Changes * Momo Hibiki * Budou Aimura/Janet Anderson * Candy Nijida/Cathy Sweeter * Suika Yoshiseigi/Mary Long * Remon Kiiroyama/Laura Blondman * Ichigo Aikawa/Dawn Aikawa Weapons and Attacks All of the weapons names were changed and Momo's sequence was also sped up. Cathy was also given 4 different attack names. Momo: * 1st Weapon: Peach Rattle * 1st Attack: Peach Rattle, Full Power! * 2nd Weapon: Tangerine Rattle * 2nd Attack: Tangerine Rattle, Full Power! * 3rd Weapon: Peach Scepter * 3rd Attack: Pink Roses Drops! Janet: * Weapon: Spade Arrow (called Spade Bow and Arrow in the 2004 promo video) * Attack: Unnamed Bridget: * Weapon: Combat Castanets (called Morse Code Castanets in the 2004 promo video) * 1st Attack: Deep Ocean Surge Attack! * 2nd Attack: Sweet Tsunami Rush! * 3rd Attack: Underwater Surge Attack! * 4th Attack: Tsunami Attack! Mary: * Weapon: Leave Tambourine * Attack: Tambourine Trench Renee: * Weapon: Golden Dagger * Attack: Unnamed Dawn: Episodes See: Tokyo Mew Momo/Episodes Voice Actor Just like the Japanese version. Momo Hibiki voices all characters. Except Ichigo, who is voiced by Ichigo's Japanese voice actor, Hikari Aikawa in the first few episodes, in the rest, she is voiced by voice actress Yumekawa Laala. Category:Tokyo Mew Momo Category:Tokyo Mew Momo translations Category:Mew Momo Power